Tangled Webs
by Stargazer19691
Summary: PeterWendy. A grown up Peter returns to Wendy. They fall in love, but when faced with the choice to go to Neverland with Peter or marry the man her parents want her to, which will Wendy choose? Updated! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Watcher in the Window

**Name:** Tangled Webs  
**Rating:** M for heterosexual content and some violence.  
**Synopsis:** **Peter Pan Fanfic.** Movie-based. Takes place six years after the end of the movie. A grown up Peter returns to Wendy and they fall in love. But will Wendy choose to go with Peter to Neverland or will she stay in London and marry the man her parents want her to?  
**Disclaimers:** All characters, settings (with the exception of Gregory) belong to J.M. Barrie. Peter and Wendy are 18 years of age and are therefore of a legal age for sexual activity.  
**Warnings:** This fic is rated M and contains explicit heterosexual content and is not suitable for persons under the age of 16. **If you are too young to be reading this or if you think you may be offended then turn back now.  
**

**Tangled Webs**

**Chapter 1: Watcher in the Window**

"Wendy!" her mother called. "Are you ready yet? Gregory is here!"

"Coming Mother!" Wendy called back as she rolled her eyes in frustration. This was the third ball she'd been to this week, and she was beginning to grow tired of being out in society. Her friend's mindless chatter about all of the available handsome young men and who was courting whom was beginning to wear on her. Of course she knew a handsome man when she saw one, but none of them had managed to capture her attention for more than a few minutes. Well, not unless you counted Gregory.

Wendy supposed Gregory was considered her beau by many people in society. She had known him since childhood and they were very good friends. They shared the same adventurous spirit and wild imagination. After Wendy had come back from Neverland, she had told the stories of her adventures to Gregory, and he had often joined Wendy and her brothers at playing pirates and Indians.

But that had been a long time ago. Now Wendy and Gregory were both adults and expected to act as such. That is why night after night Wendy let him escort her to balls and other events, all of which she considered to be stuffy and boring. Wendy knew that soon she would have to find a man to marry, and she supposed Gregory was just as good, if not better, than the others.

Wendy did care for him, even though she couldn't exactly say she was in love with him. But she knew he would be a good match. He came from a wealthy family, was good-looking, and above all, he cared for her very much. In fact, he loved her. Wendy knew this, she had known it for quite some time, even though she wasn't exactly sure when or how it had happened. One day Gregory had been her adventuresome friend and playmate, the next he had turned into her shy suitor. They had shared kisses and cuddles, but for Wendy there was never that spark. Only one person had ever managed to ignite that flame in her, the one that was the keeper of her hidden kiss and always would be. Peter Pan.

Wendy paused at the thought of Peter and looked wistfully at herself in the mirror. After all these years she still thought of him. She knew it was foolish, he was just a boy after all, with no real concept of mature love. Incomplete, just as Captain Hook had said. But that didn't stop her from thinking about him, thinking about how things might have been different if she'd been able to convince him to come back with her and grow up. She sighed, lost in her thoughts.

"Wendy! Please, hurry!" her mother shouted at her. Wendy snapped out of her reverie, angry with herself for having these thoughts about someone she could never have. She hurriedly finished putting on her earrings and necklace, and with one final approving glance in the mirror, rushed out of her room and down the stairs to meet Gregory.

Unbeknownst to Wendy, there had been someone watching her get ready that night. A strange young man clad in leaves and vines was hidden in the shadows on the windowsill, peeking through the window at her. Peter Pan.

He looked on as she fixed her hair, surprised that the girl he had once known had so quickly become a woman, and a very beautiful woman at that. You see, Peter had no real concept of time. What had seemed like a relatively short period of time in Neverland had actually been years, six years to be exact.

Peter gazed longingly at Wendy. She had paused and was staring at herself absently in the mirror. Her blue eyes had a hint of sadness in them and her full, ruby red lips were curved up in a wistful smile. Peter wondered what she could be thinking of that made her look both happy and sad at the same time. He quietly floated off the windowsill into the air and was about to make his presence known when he heard Mrs. Darling shout at her. He quickly ducked back into the shadows as Wendy hurriedly finished getting ready and went out the door. He waited in silence and a few moments later, he watched as Wendy and a tall young man left the Darling household.. The young man took Wendy's gloved hand and helped her into a waiting carriage before climbing in himself. Peter watched the carriage take off down the road, listening to the hooves of the horses as the they trotted on the pavement.

Peter felt a twinge of jealousy. He wondered if this was the man that Hook had told him would take his place at Wendy's side, this _husband._ He cocked his head to one side, considering whether or not he should follow them. No, he decided. Better to wait here for her to return so he could speak with her in private. He didn't know if this man was Wendy's husband or not, but it didn't matter. Peter had come to make his feelings known, and he wasn't going to let a husband get in his way. He curled up in a shadow on the roof over Wendy's window, enjoying the warm summer breeze on his skin, sweet with the smell of nearby flowers, as he drifted off to sleep.

A rustling sound in Wendy's room some hours later is what awoke Peter from his pleasant nap. He stealthily made his way across the roof and peeked around the side of the window pane, what he saw made his heart start pounding wildly in his chest. Wendy was there in the dark, her slender figure illuminated by the moonlight, she had just finished hanging up her ball gown and was now beginning to strip off her undergarments, reveling her smooth pale skin in the process.

Peter watched, stunned, as she unlaced her corset and pulled it off, then proceeded to undo her hair from it's neat bun, shaking her head as the loose chestnut brown curls cascaded down her bare back. She turned to the side to take her nightdress out of the closet and Peter was rewarded with a view of the outline of her breasts before she pulled the nightdress on, once again covering her skin.

Peter let out a shaky breath, his body trembling slightly. Wendy was absolutely breathtaking. He silently congratulated himself for having made the right decision to come back to her. She yawned sleepily and climbed into bed and Peter was rewarded with another glimpse of her body, this time the back of her thighs, before she pulled the covers up over herself. She closed her eyes and lay still. Peter watched as her breathing became slow and rhythmic as she fell to sleep. His body stirred with pleasure as he pondered the small glimpses of Wendy's body that he'd gotten. He waited a few moments, trying to regain control of himself, before he cautiously floated into the room, positioning himself over her in the air, and reaching a finger out to softly brush against her full lips. Wendy's eyes immediately flew open at the soft touch and she opened her mouth to let out a small scream of terror. Peter quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh, Wendy, it's just me," he whispered. Suddenly afraid she may have forgotten him after all these years, he added "It's Peter," Wendy's eyes widened in fear and confusion and then finally recognition. Peter slowly pulled his hand from her mouth and flashed her what he hoped was his most charming smile.

"P-Peter?" Wendy asked him incredulously. She stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers until Peter began to fidget nervously with his leaves.

"B-but it can't be you," she finally spoke. "You've grown up!" she squinted at him in the dark.

"It is me, Wendy. Look, I'll prove it," he said and began flying quickly about the room doing fancy somersaults in the air. "Who else do you know that can do that?" he asked landing in front of her on the footboard of her bed, with his hands on his hips. "And look," he flew over to sit next to her before she could say anything else, and pulled something out of a pouch around his waist, he held out his hand so she could look at it. "It's your kiss," he whispered as she took the thimble from his hand to examine it. He watched her expression change as she stared at it. Memories came flooding back to her.

"Oh, Peter!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. Peter sat still for a moment before cautiously wrapping his arms around her back, returning the hug.

"I thought you'd never return! I was sure you had forgotten all about me!" she said as she withdrew from his arms.

"I could never forget you Wendy, and I promised I'd come back, remember?" he asked smiling shyly at her.

"Yes, I remember," she stood up and lit the lamp near her bed. "Come here in the light so I can get a better look at you." Peter obeyed, stepping into the warm orange glow of the lamp and feeling quite foolish as Wendy's eyes studied him. Not wanting Wendy to know how uncomfortable he was, he stood up straight with his hands on his hips, and smiled arrogantly at her.

Wendy's heart began beating faster as she studied the young man in front of her. Peter had the same pretty blue-green eyes that sparkled mischievously and were framed with long dark eyelashes. He also had the same messy sun-kissed hair and charming smile that she had always loved. But his jawline and nose had grown more defined and masculine and his cheeks has lost there boyish roundness. Her eyes traveled down his body. His tan skin glowed orange in the lamplight. His body was lean, but muscular, and scantily clad in vines and leaves. He had broad shoulders with well defined muscles in his arms and legs. She could tell that his chest and stomach were also well muscled. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She turned away, a blush painting her cheeks as she realized she had been staring at him for quite some time now. Peter took that as his cue to stop his arrogant charade and sat down on the bed beside her. Wendy raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Peter, how did you grow up? And why?" she asked.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, it just happened, it had something to do with your thimble," he said, referring to the kiss Wendy had given him on the deck of the Jolly Roger. "After that, a change came over me. I no longer thought only of pirates and fighting and adventures. I began thinking of thimbles and feelings, and... you," he said, looking into her eyes and smiling shyly at her. "At first, I was angry with you for causing these changes. I had no desire for them. My life had been so simple before, and now I was dealing with all these unfamiliar emotions. As time went by, I noticed my body changing and I knew I was growing up, not knowing what else to do, I went to the fairy queen for answers and she confirmed that my growing body was related to your thimble. She said your thimble had awakened the stirring's of a man inside me and so a man is what I became. I'm now complete, the queen said I would grow to the point of maturity, but not beyond that. I will never grow old like Hook," he said, anger flashing through his eyes as he thought of his arch enemy.

A shiver ran down Wendy's spine at the mention of Hook. "Oh, is he still alive?" she asked, a mixture of curiosity and fear in her voice.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "He somehow managed to escape the crocodiles belly unharmed. It is said he lit a fire inside the crocodile causing it to spit him out."

Wendy was silent for a moment as she took in all this new information.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed suddenly, putting her face in her hands.

Peter looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For causing you to grow up, for Hook still being alive, for everything," she said as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry Wendy," Peter said putting a tentative arm around her waist. Wendy, in turn, put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Being a man isn't as bad as I thought it would be. You should have seen the look on old Hook's face when he realized I was growing bigger and stronger. I'm twice the threat I was to him as a boy. And there is also pleasure that comes with being a man that I never knew about as a boy," said Peter bluntly. He was, of course, referring to the way certain parts of his body now responded to touch. Just like any other growing young man, Peter had discovered the pleasures his own body could bring. Wendy guessed what he was talking about and began blushing furiously, but still remained in his arms.

"Peter why did you come back?" she asked him quietly.

"Because I missed you," he replied honestly. "And I..." he trailed off, unable to form into words what he felt for her, to tell her that he wanted to be with her, to take her back to Neverland with him. Wendy heard his heart beating loudly in his chest and she brought her head up to look at his face.

"Peter, would you like another thimble?" she asked him in a voice barely above a whisper. Peter nodded slowly looking her directly in the eyes. Time seemed to stand still as Wendy leaned her face in closer to his. She brought her hand up behind his neck, her other hand encircling his back, and Peter felt his hands do the same. He tipped his head to the side and their lips met in a kiss. A thrill went through Peter as he once again felt Wendy's lips on his. He had dreamed of this often over the years and could hardly believe it was real.

Peter closed his eyes as Wendy's lips moved expertly against his. He kissed her a bit awkwardly at first, but caught on quickly. Their kiss deepened as Peter tightened his arms around Wendy, pulling her closer to him. Wendy moaned and, in doing so, opened her mouth to him. Peter's tongue accidentally brushed against hers, and he pulled back in surprise at the new sensation.

"Sorry," he murmured shyly. But Wendy just shook her head at that, and leaned into him once again, pressing her lips firmly to his. She brushed her tongue against his lips, a silent plea for him to open his mouth. He obeyed, and their tongues met once again, sending a tingle running through both of them, and stirring Peter's body to arousal. It was now Peter's turn to moan as he felt himself begin to harden between his legs. He shifted his body trying to accommodate his growing erection and in doing so accidentally brushed it against Wendy's thigh. He moaned at the sensation and pressed his erection harder into her thigh. Wendy's eyes immediately flew open and she pulled quickly away from him.

"Peter, what are you-" she glanced down at the bulge in his groin region and then back up at his bewildered face. "Oh," she said softly. She had no idea she could arouse Peter so much with just a kiss. Concerned that they were moving too quickly, she scooted away from him on the bed. Peter noticed this and quickly guessed it was because of how his body had reacted to the kiss. Embarrassed, he also scooted farther away from her, while also placing his hands in his lap, trying to cover up what he knew had offended Wendy.

An awkward silence filled the room, neither of them daring to look at the other, until Peter finally cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably be going," he said at last.

Wendy stood up alarmed at the tone of his voice, fearing she had offended him from pulling away from the kiss.

"Peter wait! Will you return?" she asked pleadingly, not caring if she sounded desperate.

"Um, do you want me to?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course, I do! More than anything!"

Peters face brightened at that. "Well in that case, yes!"

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night," he answered simply.

Wendy walked towards him and grabbed his hand leading him towards the window. He followed and they turned to face one another.

"Tonight was lovely," Wendy said shyly and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Well, goodbye!" he said and turned to leave. But Wendy grabbed him and turned him back around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him suggestively. Peter looked around the room in confusion.

"No I have everything I came with," he told her.

Wendy giggled. "No I mean aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Huh?" Peter said, looking more confused than ever, and that's when Wendy realized that Peter still didn't know what the word kiss meant.

"Oh Peter! I'm sorry I didn't realize-- I should have told you! A kiss is actually when two people press their lips together and a thimble is really that little metal thing that I gave you and told you it was a kiss," she explained hurriedly.

Peter scratched his head as he listened to her. "So what we did back there," he said gesturing towards the bed. "That was a kiss? And this," he said pulling out the thimble Wendy had given him. "This is a thimble?"

"Yes," Wendy nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me that when we were children?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know. It's just that when we first met, I wanted to give you a kiss and when you held out your hand, I got embarrassed and gave you the thimble instead," she shrugged lamely.

"Oh," Peter nodded in understanding, his expression softening as he looked at her. "Well now that I know what it is, I'd love to give you a goodbye kiss." He leaned in towards her and her lips accepted his warmly, wrapping her arms around him in the process. Peter's body was kindled to arousal once again and he reluctantly began to pull away from her not wanting to offend her as he had before, but Wendy only tightened her grip on him, pulling his body closer to hers, and ever so slightly moving her waist against him to brush his arousal through his leaves, her unspoken way of letting him know that she knew it was there and she didn't care. Peter opened his eyes in surprise, breaking away from the kiss in the process. But Wendy just smiled up at him and raised her hand to caress his cheek. He took her hand and kissed it softly before flying up to perch on the windowsill.

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow!" she called after him.

"I promise," he said with a serious expression on his face, his voice husky. She nodded and watched as he flew into the sky towards the second star to the right, until he was just a small dot, and then finally, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: New Discoveries

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I think things get a little more interesting in this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

**Chapter 2: New Discoveries**

As promised, Peter returned the next night and every night after that. Two full weeks flew by as Peter and Wendy meet for their nightly rendevous. They spent part of the time, or perhaps most of the time, kissing and cuddling. In between kisses they chatted, reminiscing about the past, discussing current issues in Neverland, and occasionally, for old times sake and because he still like hearing them, Peter would ask Wendy to tell him the stories she used to tell so long ago. But Peter still hadn't dared bring up the subject of Wendy coming back to Neverland to live with him.

Naturally, their kissing sessions became more and more heated as the nights passed. What had started out as short, relatively chaste kissing with little tongue and minimal touching had progressed to long passionate sessions, arms wrapped tightly around one another, their bodies pressed close. Peter no longer tried to hide his arousal from Wendy, as she no longer seemed to mind it. He would press it against her as they kissed, once in awhile even daring to thrust slightly into her, relishing in the pleasure it brought him, but he dared do nothing more than that.

There was a problem though, if Peter let is arousal go on too long without being properly attended to, it would become quite uncomfortable, painful even. So Peter had taken up a new habit of excusing himself to the bathroom when he could no longer bare it, and taking care of his needs, so to speak. Five or so minutes later, he would emerge looking much relieved.

The fifth time Peter did this, after a particularly heated session, a frustrated Wendy quietly tiptoed to the bathroom door and listened. Through the door she heard faint sighs and suppressed moans. It was as she had suspected. She knew enough about boys to know what they did alone behind closed doors. A frown crossed her lips and she quietly tiptoed back to the bed to wait for Peter to come out.

She thought back to a conversation she had with her mother not long after she had moved out of the nursery. Her mother had explained the basics of sex to Wendy, describing it as a beautiful act done between man and wife, enabling them to have children. Wendy had been horrified afterwards, unable to believe that she would one day be expected to do that with her husband. But as she grew older, she began to accept it and even look forward to it. She sighed and thought of Peter. She knew that she loved him, more than she could ever love any other man. He was the one for her, and she wanted nothing more than to be his wife and to please him in the way he was now doing for himself in the bathroom.

As soon as the idea of marrying Peter entered her mind, she knew that it could never be. For one thing, her father would never consent to it. Peter was not a proper husband, he knew nothing about living in society and their marriage would be of no benefit to her family. She wanted to please her parents. If she were to marry Gregory she would propel them into a higher social class. They would have plenty of money, and her father, who had worked so hard to support his own children, as well as the Lost Boys, would be able to retire. Tears slid down her face as she felt herself torn between her duty to her family and her love for Peter. She knew she must marry Gregory but the thought pained her so much she could hardly breath. She jumped in surprise as she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" asked Peter, gently kissing her cheek.

Wendy sniffled and wiped away the tears. She turned around to face Peter, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. She knew she should be pushing him away. She must break it off with him and stop this before it went too far, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He cradled her in his arms as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Wendy, please, what is it?"

Wendy shook her head and took his hand pulling him onto the bed with her. "Oh Peter, please don't leave me until I have gone to sleep," she asked. She got underneath the covers and he followed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course," he replied.

They laid together and Peter continued to hold her long after she had fallen asleep, not leaving until just before dawn. Before going, he placed a kiss on her forehead and with a final glance at her sleeping form he flew out the window back towards Neverland.

The next morning as Wendy was fixing her hair in the mirror a knock sounded on her door.

"Wendy, m'dear, may I come in?" her fathers voice asked through the door.

"Yes father!" she replied, smiling absently at him as he walked through the door, before turning back to the mirror and continuing to pin up her hair.

George Darling shut the door behind him and took a seat on the edge of the bed, clearing his throat in an attempt to get her attention.

She glanced at him and noticed for the first time that he was beaming at her. She had never seen her father look so pleased.

"What is it Father?" she asked him curiously.

"I bring wonderful news!" he said excitedly. "Gregory came to me last night, and well... he asked for your hand in marriage! I have of course consented," he said his face beaming brightly at her.

"What?" Wendy gasped, the color draining from her face.

Her father just nodded and smiled at her, failing to notice the look of shocked horror on her face.

"Yes! Your mother and I are so pleased! We never dreamed of finding such a fine match for you, what with me never getting that management position at the bank. But you see, your Aunt Millicent was wrong! You've managed to capture one of British societies most eligible young men! Well done, Wendy! Well done!" he exclaimed, then embraced her and kissed her on the head.

Wendy hugged him back lightly, all color still drained from her face.

"We are so proud of you!" he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Wendy managed a small smile.

"Gregory is throwing a ball in your honor at his parents estate tomorrow. He will propose to you then, I am sure of it!" he said and looked down at Wendy again, this time really looking at her. His expression immediately turned to one of concern. "Wendy, my dear. What is it?" he asked as he noticed her pale face and the sad expression in her eyes. "Are you happy about this? You do love him, don't you?"

Wendy swallowed and tried to paint a cheerful expression on her face. "Yes father, I do love him," she lied. " I'm fine, just shocked. I never imagined this would happen so quickly, it seems only yesterday that I moved out of the nursery. And it saddens me to think of leaving you and mother and the boys," she said a wistful expression on her face.

He patted her fondly on the head. "Yes, you children have grown up too quickly, even little Michael is nearing manhood. But don't you worry about not seeing us anymore," he said. "We will still see plenty of eachother, I promise," he smiled gently at her.

"I know, thank you father," she said, smiling back at him.

"Now then, as soon as you're ready, you and your mother can go out and shop for a new dress. You may pick anything you like, don't worry about the expense. You must look spectacular tomorrow night!" he said as he made towards the door, humming a jolly tune as he went out, shutting it behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Wendy burst into tears. This was it. It was happening so fast. After tomorrow night she would be engaged to Gregory and Peter Pan would be nothing more than a fond memory.

That night Wendy nervously fingered the gown she and her mother had bought earlier that day. It was absolutely stunning, and it fit her beautifully, but her mind was a million miles away from the gown and the ball. All she could think about was Peter. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell him? She had no clue. She figured she just needed to find the right moment and then it would all come out on it's own. She heard a rustle at the window and a second later Peter flew through the curtains and landed a few feet in front of her. Wendy paused for a moment and looked at him, her mouth opened in an attempt to tell Peter all that she must, but no words came out. Instead, she ran to him, closing the gap between them and a moment later they were wrapped in eachother's arms, lips pressed together in a heated kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart, both out of breath.

"It's amazing how much I miss you when you're only gone for a day," she mused, talking more to herself than to Peter.

"I know, I feel the same," Peter smiled back at her, then picked her up and flew with her in his arms across the room landing them both softly on the bed. Wendy lay down on her back and Peter crawled up beside her laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. He stared down at her and she reached up and lightly traced the contours of his face. Peter grabbed her hand and laced it with his, then leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Why must you be so wonderful?" she asked after they had pulled away from the kiss.

Peter grinned cockily at her. "Because I'm Peter Pan, the most wonderful boy that ever lived!"

Wendy smiled and tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Wendy, you're crying again! What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing Peter, just kiss me," she said putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her. Their lips met and Wendy opened her mouth to him. His tongue gently explored her mouth and Wendy sighed. Peter was such a good kisser. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, pulling his body fully on top of hers, feeling comforted by the weight of him on her. As he pressed into her she felt the now familiar pressure of his erection through her nightgown and without thinking she wiggled her pelvis against him, delighting in the moan that escaped his lips. Peter responded by thrusting himself into her a few times, pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned into her mouth and Wendy once again wiggled her pelvis against his, adjusting her body so that his arousal now pressed into her nether regions. A warm, tingling sensation gathered there as he again rocked into her. Peter was now unbelievably aroused and he was on the verge of losing control. His erection ached and he longed to take off his leaves and let himself free, with a frustrated sigh, he pulled away from Wendy, meaning to excuse himself to the bathroom. But Wendy tightened her grip on his waist, pulling him back down.

"Stay here," she whispered, drawing him into another kiss before he could speak. As they kissed, her hands roamed up and down his back, kneading his skin. Her head was now so clouded with passion that she didn't even realize when her hands slipped lower and began gently kneading his buttocks.

Peter was now so turned on that all thoughts of the bathroom and everything else left his mind. Wendy's hands on his behind were all the encouragement he needed to begin rubbing his aching arousal on her again, slowly at first, but quickly building up to fast, enthusiastic thrusts.

Wendy moaned as his hardness brushed over and over again on a spot on her that sent her head spinning, urging her towards some pleasurable destination that was just out of reach. It only took a few more thrusts before she felt his body shudder and his movements ceased. Peter grunted as his orgasm hit him, the hot liquid spurting from his body and leaking out of his leaves. He collapsed onto Wendy as the waves of pleasure coursed through him, his body's need finally sated. She held him as he recovered, her head slowly clearing from the fog it had been in.

As Peter regained his senses he became aware of an uncomfortable sticky feeling in his leaves. He propped himself up and looked down and groaned, his face turning red with embarrassment as he looked at the mess he had made. Wendy's nightgown was stained with wet spots and his belly was smeared with the white sticky liquid.

"I'm sorry," he said and immediately ran into the bathroom before Wendy could reply. He found a washing bowl full of water and a washcloth and quickly brought those back out to her.

"Peter it's okay, really," she said as he offered her a washcloth, then took one of his own and began cleaning off his stomach and the inside of his leaves the best that he could. She sighed and began dabbing at the wet spots on her nightgown.

"I'm really sorry," Peter said again after he had finished cleaning himself off. Wendy took the washcloth from him and set it and the washing bowel aside.

"Peter, please stop apologizing. It's normal for that to happen when you–" she cleared her throat not sure how to word it. "I mean I expected it, because that's what's supposed to happen."

He eyed her, surprised that she knew it was going to happen. He had never been completely sure, but he had always assumed that it was normal. He cleared his throat. "I know it's normal, it happens all the time. I just didn't mean to get it all over you," he said authoritatively, deciding to play like he was just as knowledgeable as she was.

"Oh?" she asked feeling a twinge of jealousy. "Have you done that with any other girls?"

"No, only by myself. Why? Have you done it with anyone else?" he asked thinking of the man he had seen her leave with the first night he had come back.

"No of course not!" Wendy exclaimed, her cheeks flushing pink. "I mean, that's not something you go around doing with everybody!"

"I know that!" he said defiantly. "The Indians only do it with their mate, Tiger Lilly told me so! She said it was for making a papoose!"

"Tiger Lilly?" asked Wendy, her body tensing up at the name. She wondered why Tiger Lilly had been talking to Peter about that anyway. She had always been a little jealous of the pretty Indian Princess.

Peter picked up on the change in her demeanor and immediately encircled his arms around her. "You're much more beautiful than she is," he said, kissing her temple. Wendy smiled at that, Peter always new the right thing to say in situations like this. She leaned back into his arms and yawned.

He held her for awhile like that until Wendy had nearly fallen asleep in his arms. "You're tired and I should be going," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm yes but this feels so nice, I wish you didn't have to go," she murmured sleepily.

He smiled. "I know, but I'll be back tomorrow night," he sighed and unwrapped himself from her. It was getting harder and harder to leave her each night. He resolved that tomorrow night would be the night he asked her to come back to Neverland with him.

The mention of tomorrow night made her stomach do a sickening flip flop. Gregory. The ball. Being with Peter had made her forget all about it. She suddenly realized how inappropriately she had behaved tonight. She shouldn't have done those things with Peter, he wasn't her husband. If her parents knew, she was sure they would think her a common slut and throw her out of the house!

"Peter wait! I... I have to go to a ball tomorrow night."

"Okay, so I'll come later," he stated and stooped down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet Dreams!" he called and disappeared out the window.

Wendy sighed. Tomorrow night after the ball she was going to have to break the news to Peter.


	3. Chapter 3: Promised to Another

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 3: Promised to Another**

"Cap'n we got one!" Smee said excitedly as he burst into the Captains Quarters of the Jolly Roger. Two pirates followed closely behind him, carrying a kicking and screaming boy with them.

"Wonderful! Good work, Smee," said Captain Hook as he inspected the Lost Boy closely. The child immediately began screaming out insults at him. Hook's face hardened. "Why didn't you gag him?" he demanded of the two pirates carrying the boy.

"Sorry Cap'n," they replied in unison.

"Well gag him now and tie him to that chair, we don't want the little brat escaping before we get the information we need!" The two pirates immediately did as they were told, then bowed to their Captain and left the room.

"Now then," said Hook, approaching the terrified looking boy. "You can either make this easy on yourself or you can make it hard. Is all we want is information on Pan. Are you willing to cooperate?" he asked. The child mumbled something incoherent through the gag. "I said are you willing to cooperate!" he yelled at the boy and put the tip of his Hook underneath his chin, coming close to the child's face and looking him straight in the eye.

The Lost Boy mumbled again, then gulped and nodded. "Take the gag off him!" he ordered Smee..

"Yes Cap'n," said Smee and removed the gag.

"Let me go! Please!" the boy cried out.

"Shut up! You will only speak when you are spoken to, do you hear?"

The boy nodded.

"The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you will be set free. We want information on Pan. We have seen very little of him over the past few weeks and my men grow restless. We need a good battle to keep up the morale."

Smee nodded excitedly and clapped his hands. "Yes Cap'n, a battle is it, a battle is what we need! Well thought out Sir, well thought out!"

Captain Hook rolled his eyes and shot Smee a menacing glare then focused back on the boy. "Where is Pan? What's he been doing?" he demanded.

"Is all I know is that he's been acting really strange. He's been going to London every night, and when he comes home is all he does is sleep and daydream! Whenever we try to get him to come on adventures with us he either snaps at us or pretends he doesn't hear us!" the boy blurted.

Hook raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected the child to give him the information so quickly. It was tradition for them to at least put up some kind of resistance. Hook peered at him closely and wondered if this was some new kind of game they were playing at.

"Are you telling the truth boy?" he demanded of him sticking the tip of his Hook into the boys throat in a threatening manner.

"Yes sir!" the boy exclaimed.

"Why do you give this information so freely? Are you not aware that it is tradition to put up a fight?" he asked of him.

The Lost Boy sighed. "I- Yes I know, but we- we're worried about him. We think he might be sick," he stammered.

Hook frowned and thought about this. He doubted Pan was sick, luck was always on his dratted side. No, it had to be something else, but what? "Hmm... London, you say?"

The boy nodded.

Hook turned to Smee. "We leave for London tonight! Prepare the men! We're going to follow Pan and see what he's doing," he ordered.

"Aye, aye Cap'n," said Smee, saluting him. Then he went over to the boy and began untying him from the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hook bellowed, outraged.

"Letting him go Sir, like you said we would," replied Smee, continuing to untie the boy.

"Tie him back up, you idiot! The boy will remain here for the time being!"

"But you said I could leave if I told you!" the Lost Boy protested.

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you not to speak until spoken to?" he demanded. "How am I to know that you're telling the truth? Besides, I don't want you running back to Pan and telling him of our plans to follow him. You'll remain here until we find out what's really going on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy entered the ballroom of the Pendall Estate on the arm of her brother John, her parents a few feet ahead of them. The dancing was already underway and the ballroom was filled with orchestra music playing a lively tune as couples glided across the floor in eachother's arms. Many eyes turned to gaze at them as they entered and people began whispering excitedly to one another. Wendy sighed. She wondered how many people knew that Gregory would be proposing to her tonight.

"Wendy!" she heard a voice behind her call, and turned to see Gregory making his way towards them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Darling. John," he greeted Wendy's parents and brother.

"Gregory, my dear chap!" said Mr. Darling shaking his hand and slapping his back. "How are you? Everything looks wonderful tonight," he said eyeing the huge ballroom with admiration.

"I'm well, thank you," replied Gregory politely, then turned his sights on Wendy. "And, Wendy," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it. "You look absolutely lovely tonight! Would you care to dance?"

"Thank you, I'd love to," Wendy replied and took his arm and let him lead her to the dance floor. Once out on the dance floor he faced her and leaned in and whispered. "I mean it, you know. You look stunning tonight. You put these other girls to shame." Then he took her hand in his and put his other hand around her back and began leading her in the waltz. As they danced Wendy looked at him and wondered what was wrong with her. He was handsome, polite, charming, wealthy... any girl here would kill to have him, but her mind kept drifting to thoughts of Peter. How it felt when he touched and kissed her, his sparkling eyes and lopsided grin, the way he made her feel safe and protected. She sighed and let her thoughts drift off.

"Wendy!" said Gregory, interrupting her thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry Gregory, no" she apologized. "What did you say?"

Gregory had a slightly hurt look on his face but he repeated himself. "I said we've danced three dances already and I was wondering if you wanted to take a break and step outside with me for some air?"

"Oh!" she said, surprised that they had danced three dances and she had hardly noticed. "Um yeah, sure," she replied.

He gave her a strange look. "Are you okay tonight?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked forcing a smile and trying to sound normal.

He shook his head. "I don't know, you just seem distracted."

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I just need some air, like you suggested."

He lead her outside into the garden. The warm summer breeze gently brushed her skin carrying with it the scent of roses. She looked up at the sky, the stars were sparkling brightly and the moon was full, bathing the grounds of the estate in a silvery glow. There were quite a few other couples outside, also enjoying the beautiful summer night. Wendy walked in silence as Gregory lead her far out into the grounds so they could be alone. They finally stopped at one of his favorite spots, underneath a big willow tree on the edge of the lake. There was a bench there and he and Wendy sat down on it. He glanced at her as she stared out at the lake and bit his lip, he nervously felt in his pocket for the little case containing the ring he would use to propose to her tonight.

Wendy shivered slightly and hugged herself, it was cooler out by the lake.

"You're cold?" Gregory asked and immediately took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

Gregory chuckled. "That's the first thing you've said since we've been out here, I was beginning to think you'd lost your voice," he said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wendy said giving him an apologetic look.

"Why are you so quiet tonight?" he asked her as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just tired. I haven't been getting to bed until late," she said distractedly.

"Oh? What have you been doing up so late?" he asked curiously.

Wendy turned her face away from him, attempting to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks as she thought about what she and Peter had been doing these past few weeks. "Nothing. Just reading," she lied.

He gave her a confused look and wondered why she was acting so strangely. Then it dawned on him that she was probably nervous about him proposing tonight. Surely her father had spoken to her about it. Yes, he nodded to himself, that was it, she must be nervous. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench. He was nervous too. He cleared his throat trying to think of how to begin with his proposal. He had brought her out there to do it, but the longer they were there, the more difficult it was becoming. He cleared his throat and stood up extending his hand out towards her.

"Want to walk around the lake a bit?" he asked and she nodded and accepted his hand. They walked for awhile making small talk and soon Wendy's cheeks began to pinken with the exercise and she handed Gregory back his jacket as her body warmed. Gregory took the jacket and shrugged it back on, then turned to face her. Her hair and skin glowed silver in the moonlight and her eyes sparkled up at him. His heart began beating faster, she was so beautiful. He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. It's now or never, he told himself.

"Wendy, I have something very important I want to say to you," he said nervously, fidgeting with his jacket.

Wendy's eyes went wide as she realized what he was about to do. She looked around panicked. For some reason she hadn't expected him to do it out here and it had caught her off guard. "I- um," she muttered, but before she knew it, he had already taken her hand in his and was kneeling on one knee before her.

"Wendy," he began, "you must know how much I care about. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I'd do anything for you and-," he paused and looked deeply into her eyes, then reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the box with the ring and opened it up. "Wendy Darling, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Wendy shuddered as memories of Peter flew through her mind. Tears began streaming down her face and she struggled to gain control of herself. Gregory looked up at her expectantly, figuring those were happy tears she was crying. Wendy swallowed and thought of her family and how happy and proud they were of her, and how much they wanted her to do this and she nodded.

"Yes," she said, and he immediately got to his feet and took her in his arms. "Oh Wendy, my darling Wendy, we're going to be so happy together," he said, picking her up and spinning her around. After he had set her back downhe took the huge diamond ring out of the case and slipped it on her finger. In spite of herself, she shifted her hand and admired the way it sparkled in the moonlight.

He looked her in the eyes and wiped away her tears then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Wendy responded to the kiss, but she couldn't help noticing that the spark she felt with Peter was definitely not there. She pushed the thought out of her mind and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. Kissing Gregory had always felt this way, she reminded herself, it was just more obvious now that Peter had returned.

After several minutes they both pulled away from the kiss. She looked into his eyes and reached up a hand and caressed his cheek. He was such a good man and so sweet to her, she wasn't in love with him, but she did love him as a friend. She smiled at him, this time genuinely. This is going to work, she told herself, the love will come later.

They walked back to the ballroom hand in hand, Gregory chatting animatedly about his plans for their future. Wendy did her best to follow the conversation and respond appropriately, while trying to ignore her nagging conscience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy walked into her bedroom after having just returned from the ball. She shut the door behind her and leaned back on it heavily. Then nervously looked around for Peter. He wasn't there yet. She drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm herself as she thought about the evening's events. She couldn't believe it. She was engaged to Gregory. She felt the ring weighing heavily on her finger and resisted the urge to take it off.

As soon as they had entered the ballroom after he had proposed to her, their parents had besieged them, happily offering their congratulations. Wendy had looked at them in wonder. Apparently everyone had known that Gregory was taking her outside to propose. And they'd just assumed she'd said yes, they didn't even bother to ask! Wendy had been a bit offended, but she understood where they were coming from. Who in their right mind would say no to such a man as Gregory? And they had been right after all. She hadn't said no.

They had immediately stopped the music and announced their children's engagement to the eager crowd. The soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Pendall, they had called them. Mrs. Pendall, Wendy mused to herself. No, Mrs. Pan, she thought, then immediately felt ashamed of herself.

At that moment Peter appeared in the window. Wendy's heart began beating faster as she caught sight of him. He grinned at her and an instant later he had flown across the room and was standing in front of her.

"I missed you," he said andinstantly engulfed her in his arms. Wendy returned the embrace and breathed his scent in deeply, trying to create a memory of it. She concentrated on the feel of his body against hers knowing this could very well be the last time she was this close to him. He pulled back slightly and claimed her lips with his own. His body already stirring with desire. Wendy sighed as they kissed, the familiar sparks shooting through her body. All other thoughts left her mind, and the only thing she knew was Peter. He filled her senses and nothing else mattered. He pressed her up against the door and she felt his hardness grind into her, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, attempting to pull him closer, but he was already smashed up against her as tightly as was possible. And then suddenly Wendy did something that surprised herself and Peter. She reached in between them and grasped the hardened flesh through his leaves. She experimentally stroked upwards and Peter gasped and pulled away looking at her in surprise. The spell was instantly broken. Wendy shook her head and also gasped as she realized what she had done. What was it about Peter that made her forget herself like that?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said quickly.

Peter laughed. "Don't be sorry," he said relaxing, his arms still lightly encircling her waist. "You just surprised me but... I liked it. I mean... it felt good ," he explained, looking down at himself then back up at her again. Wendy breathed a little sigh of relief at that, she thought maybe she had hurt him.

"You could do it again if you like," he suggested. Wendy's eyes widened. "Or we could just do what we did last night," he added quickly. For a brief moment Wendy considered his offer. She longed to do that and so much more with him, but she knew she couldn't. She shook her head sadly and Peter's face fell.

"Um, Peter. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you," she said, walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down and gesturing for him to do the same. She took a deep breath, her eyes already filling with tears. "I'm going to be married," she blurted out and closed her eyes as the tears began to fall.

Peter just looked at her confused. "What does that mean?" he asked her. He didn't know, but it must be something terrible judging by her reaction. He put a protective arm around her determined not to let anything hurt her.

"Oh Peter!" she said as she felt his arm around her and began crying harder. "What have I done? I don't deserve you!" she said through sobs, her face buried in her hands.

Peter just sat there lamely with his arm around her. He didn't know what else to do. Wendy's behavior was too confusing. He had no clue what she was talking about. After several minutes of sobbing, which seemed to Peter like an eternity, Wendy finally gained control of herself and looked up at him.

"Peter, I- it means I'm going to have a husband. And- and this stuff we've been doing together... I'll have to do that stuff with him, and no else but him. I- I'll belong to him," she said simply, not knowing how else to describe it to him.

Jealousy seared through Peter as he thought about another man touching her the way he had. So this husband was much more than he thought it was. Hook had been right all along. To his horror he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he wasn't going to let himself cry like some girl! He quickly replaced the tears with anger.

"NO!" he cried. "I won't let him have you! He can't force you to do that Wendy! Come away with me right now. We'll go back to Neverland and you'll never have to see him again! Just... come away with me," he repeated, tugging her hand and trying to pull her towards the window.

Wendy shook her head. "I can't just leave Peter! My family's here! And he isn't forcing me... I- I agreed to it," she said the last part softly, looking away from him.

Peter gasped. "You- you want to have this husband?" he asked her, the shock evident in his voice. Wendy just stared down at her hands unable to answer him."Do you love him?" Peter demanded.

Wendy didn't answer.

"Do you love me?" he asked his voice cracking as he said the words. Wendy looked up at him, the pain that was evident in her eyes should have been answer enough, but Peter was too worked up to notice.

"Answer me!" he demanded angrily.

"Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes you love him or yes you love me?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

"Yes I love you. And- I care about him, but it's not the same," she said softly, still staring at her hands.

"You love me?" For a moment Peter's eyes shone brightly in the dark room. "Then come to Neverland with me," he asked again.

Wendy shook her head sadly. "I can't Peter, please just... just...," she trailed off, unable to tell him to leave her be.

"Why? You don't love him! You love me!" he stated plainly.

"It's not that simple Peter! You don't understand! Things here aren't like they are in Neverland. I have a responsibility to my family and he... he's..."

"He's what?" Peter demanded.

"He's what they want for me! He's proper, and polite, and from a wealthy family, and...," she trailed off and looked at him, desperately trying to make him understand.

"Oh I see!" said Peter, now highly offended. "I'm not enough then. That's what you're saying isn't it? That I'm not good enough for you or your family!" he said his temper rising.

When Wendy didn't respond right away it confirmed to him that what he'd said was true. She'd completely broken his heart within a matter of minutes. He didn't know whether to cry or start throwing things. The mixed emotions were too much for him. With his pride hurt and his heart broken he turned on his heel and without another word, flew out the window back to Neverland, his mind resolved to never return to London again.


	4. Chapter 4: Heartache

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. :) And sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to get up. I was having troubles with my computer and internet, but they are fixed now. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"Peter! Peter wait!" Wendy called after him, but it was too late. Peter had already flown out the window and she was pretty sure she'd never see him again.

As soon as he was gone Wendy had the sinking feeling that she had made a terrible mistake. Her mind was telling her she had done the right thing, but her heart was telling her that she belonged with Peter. She shook her head and flung herself on the bed. Tears spilled down her cheeks and sobs racked her body as she sunk deep into despair. The loss she felt was almost too much to bear. He was gone. The love of her life was gone and was never coming back and she had been the one that had pushed him away. The look on his face before he had left broke her heart. She had never seen anyone look so hurt and it was all her fault.

She swiped roughly at the tears with the back of her hand, her engagement ring scratching her cheek in the process. The salty tears on her face made the scratch sting terribly and she angrily took off the ring and threw it at the wall, then buried her face in the pillows and began sobbing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hook peered through the window at the beautiful girl that was sobbing hysterically into her pillow. He had arrived only a few minutes after Pan had, and had tucked himself away in the bushes and shadows of the Darling house and watched the whole scene play out before him.

Hook had gasped as he caught site of the girl in the room. He'd recognized her immediately. It was Wendy, the girl Peter had brought to Neverland years ago. Hook had thought her pretty as a child, but now... as a woman, she was absolutely exquisite. Jealousy had flared through him as he'd watched Peter take her in his arms and kiss her. He felt the same way he had all those years ago when he had witnessed them dancing. Why should Peter have everything and him nothing? But Peter didn't have everything. The girl belonged to someone else, she had a beau. Hook had grinned wickedly as he watched Peter seethe with jealousy as he comprehended the girls words, and he'd barely had time to duck beneath the bushes as Peter dashed out the window.

Now, as he sat at the window considering his options, a plan formed in his head. He stood up impulsively and straitened his clothes and hair, then hoisted himself through the window. The girl was crying so hard that she didn't even notice him enter. He carefully walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Wendy startled and her head flew up to look at him, when she realized who it was she gasped in terror and hurriedly scooted away from him, her eyes darting wildly around the room as if looking for a way to escape.

"Now, now my dear. Don't be frightened! I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a smooth reassuring voice as he painted a gentle smile of his face.

"C-Captain Hook? Wha- what are you doing here?" she demanded, still looking terrified.

"Well now, that's a long story. Do you mind if I sit down to tell you?" he asked, gesturing towards the bed. Wendy nodded uncertainly and Hook sat down next to her. He paused and considered for a moment how to approach this. The girl obviously didn't trust him and he knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to believe that he actually cared for Pan. In the end he decided to tell her the truth, well mostly the truth. He explained to her how his men were becoming bored because Peter was no longer around to fight with them. He told of the capture and questioning of one of the Lost Boys, and how they decided to follow Pan here tonight to see what he was up to.

Wendy stared at him suspiciously after she had heard his tale. "That still doesn't explain why you're here in my room. What do you want from me?"

Hook grinned. "My dear lady," he said smiling warmly at her. "I think it should be quite obvious. You saw the way Peter stormed out of here! From the look on his face, I daresay that you hurt him quite badly," he said in a gentle tone, softening the bluntness of his words. "There is no way that he will be in the mood for a battle any time soon. And as I said before, my men need a battle to keep the morale up." He watched the girl intently for her response, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

Wendy looked away guiltily at his words. She thought again about the look on Peter's face right before he had left. She had hurt him badly, and she wished with all her heart that she could take back what she had done. A tear trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and she looked up at Hook with a sudden determination in her eyes. "So what are you proposing I do?" she asked him.

Hook smiled. Her response to his words was exactly what he'd hoped for. "Come with me to Neverland. I'll pretend to hold you captive on the Jolly Roger and Peter will have to come rescue you. That way, my men will get their battle, and you'll get Peter."

Wendy considered his words carefully. Could it really be that easy? Could she just leave her life here behind and go to Neverland to be with Peter? She didn't know, but at the moment she didn't really care. The thought of never seeing Peter again was too awful to bear. "Okay," she said abruptly. "I'll go. But on one condition, you have to promise that you won't hurt him in the battle!"

Hook nodded. "It's a deal. I won't hurt him, you have my word, and Captain Hook never goes back on his word," he said and stood up, extending his hand out to her. She cautiously put her hand in his, wondering if she was crazy for trusting this man, but she knew she really didn't have a choice. It was either this or never seeing Peter again.

"Wait! I should grab a few things before I go!" she said, hastily grabbing a suitcase and stuffing some dresses and nightgowns into it. She also grabbed her comb, a hand mirror, and her favorite perfume. When she was satisfied that she had gathered all that she would need, she joined Hook at the window.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said and placed her hand through Captain Hook's arm, and without a backward glance, she let him lead her out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter stomped through the forest, swinging his sword as he went and cutting any wayward plants out of his path. He had been walking around all morning taking his anger and frustration out on the foliage of the Neverland forest. After he'd arrived home last night he'd went to his room and banned the Lost Boys from entering. As soon as he was alone, the tears that he'd held in during the long flight home finally spilled onto his cheeks. He wiped angrily at them, feeling weak for crying, but he couldn't stop them. He'd spent the rest of the night lying in his bed tossing and turning and trying not to think of Wendy, which had been impossible to do. So, early this morning he'd gotten up and decided to take a walk, hoping it would help clear his head, but so far all it had resulted in was him cutting up the forest.

He sighed and put his sword away and looked around himself in disgust, then paused and frowned. Was it just his imagination or did the trees and plants of the forest look thicker and greener than usual? He glanced up at the sky, it seemed bluer than usual. He shook his head and walked slowly through the forest now, taking everything in. It was odd that Neverland was looking more beautiful than ever when his mood was so sour. He walked on, his frown deepening further, then stopped suddenly in his tracks. In front of him were blooming the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. They were huge and exotic-looking, about the size of his head or larger, and they were a deep turquoise blue in color. He reached out a hand and touched their silky smooth petals then bent down and inhaled their sweet fragrance. The flower looked familiar and as he examined it he realized he'd seen it once before, but it had been years ago. He shrugged, must be really rare, he thought to himself and continued walking, making a mental note of the location of the flowers. He walked a few more feet into the forest and then stopped again, to his amazement he saw more of the same flowers growing in this area! He stooped to examine them his frown deepening. He was sure he had been in this part of the forest before and he'd never seen them here.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked a voice behind him, and he quickly spun around, pulling out his sword in the process and pointing in towards the person who had spoken.

"Oh," he said when he saw that it was Tiger Lily. The Indian Princess stood with her hands on her hips in front of him, giving him a stern look for having brandished his sword at her. "Sorry," he said as he put his sword away. "I didn't know it was you! You startled me!" He shook his head, he didn't know how the Indians were able to be so quiet while walking through the thick forest, but they always managed to sneak up on him without making a sound.

Tiger Lily rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "What were you doing? I could hear you a mile away stomping around and cutting up the plants!" she said peering at him closely. "You seem angry, or sad... or maybe both. Is there anything wrong?"

Peter shrugged. "I'm fine. It's nothing," he said uncomfortably. Tiger Lily gave him a skeptical look but didn't push the subject any further.

"The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" she said, changing the subject and repeating her initial question.

"Yes, they are! I haven't seen a flower like this in a long time! There was another group of them blooming back there. Have you seen them before?"

"Yes, I saw a bunch of them over there," she said gesturing to her right.

"Really?" asked Peter in amazement. He wondered why these flowers were suddenly popping up all over the forest. "Have you seen them before today?"

The Indian girl shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she said moving closer to Peter to examine them with him. Peter picked one and peered at it curiously, he ran his finger along the yellow stamen and sniffed at the pollen that came off onto his fingers. He was so intent on examining the flower that he jumped in surprise as Tiger Lily's hands encircled his as she bent down to smell the flower. Peter tried to pull his hands away from her but she just tightened her grip and smiled coyly at him.

He gulped and forced a tight-lipped smile back at her. Unfortunately this was all the encouragement that Tiger Lily needed. Before he really knew what was happening she had pushed him up against a nearby tree and forced both of her hands into his, causing him to drop the flower onto the ground. She let go of his hands and pressed her body firmly against his. His hands encircled her waist of their own will as she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. For a moment Peter was lost in the feeling of her warm body against him and the feel of her lips brushing his. He sighed in pleasure and pulled her closer, but memories of Wendy surged into his mind. He tried to push the thoughts of her away. Why must she always ruin his happiness? he thought angrily. But it was no use, the memories of Wendy were still too fresh in his mind. He couldn't let go of the pleasant memories of the way she felt pressed against his skin, any easier than he could let go of the hurt she had caused him. With a sigh he gently pushed Tiger Lily away and disentangled himself from her embrace.

He opened up his mouth to explain himself to her, but before he could get a word out he heard someone shouting his name.

"Peter!" called the Lost Boy rushing up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed and stopped for a moment, panting as he tried to catch his breath..

"What is it Pip?" Peter asked, unable to conceal the annoyance in his voice.

"Didn't the others tell you? I was captured by Hook!"

Peter's brow furrowed. Last night when he had arrived home he remembered the Lost Boys trying to tell him something of this nature, but he had been too depressed to care. He sighed and stood up tall trying to be the leader the boys expected him to be. "Well, good work on escaping," he said to Pip and patted him on the shoulder. "I shall get the full news on your capture later, but right now I'm kinda busy, so if you don't mind...," he said, gently nudging the boy back down the path.

"No, wait Peter! You have to hear this now! Captain Hook let me go only on the condition that I immediately tell you what he wanted me to!"

Peter suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't feel up to dealing with Neverland's problems today. "Fine," he said. "But make it quick!"

"Yes, sir!" said Pip, standing up tall and saluting him. "Captain Hook told me to tell you that he has your Wendy and that if you don't come to claim her by sunset, he will kill her," he said, then added curiously, "who's Wendy?"

But Peter just gaped at him, unable to speak. At the mention of Wendy's name all the feelings of hurt, anger, and longing had rushed over him at once.

"Peter!" exclaimed Tiger Lily and shook his arm. Peter shook his head and peered at the Lost Boy.

"Wendy's here? Hook has her? Are you sure?" he demanded, finally finding his voice.

Pip nodded. "Yes sir, I mean, I didn't see her personally, but that is what Hook wanted me to tell you. He followed you to London last night and kidnapped her from there," he added.

Peter looked shocked, but gained control of himself quickly this time. "Okay," he said. "Come on, we've got to gather all the Lost Boys. We will battle the pirates for Wendy!" he declared determinedly and abruptly began walking back down the path towards his Tree House. Tiger Lily and Pip hurried behind him. Peter looked back and cast an apologetic look at Tiger Lily. There was unfinished business with her, but it would have to wait. Rescuing Wendy was the most important thing right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hook paced the deck before his men, who were lined up in a row in front of him. This plan had better work, he thought to himself, if it does I'll be rid of Pan once and for all.

"Pan will be coming any minute now, I'm sure," he said loudly to the men. "You all know what to do, so don't disappoint me!" he said looking at each of the men as he passed them. They all nodded to him.

"And you," he said, stopping in front of one of the pirates. "You have the most important job of them all. But just remember not to do it until my signal."

The pirate nodded at him."Aye, aye captain," he said and grinned back evilly at Hook.

Hook nodded at him in satisfaction, he had personally chosen this particular pirate to do the job because of his notorious criminal background.

"Okay everyone to your posts!" he commanded and watched as his men scurried at his command.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy sat in the room that Hook had given to her and looked out the window at the sea. She sighed. Hook had told her that Peter would be there by sunset, but the sun was getting lower and lower on the horizon and he hadn't shown up yet. She was beginning to worry that she had hurt Peter so badly that he no longer cared to rescue her. She wondered what would happen to her if Peter never came. She supposed she'd have to convince Hook to take her back to London and she'd have to marry Gregory. A tear trickled slowly down Wendy's face at that thought. It was a life that she no longer wanted. All she could think of now was Peter and how much she wanted to be with him. She gazed one more time out the window then got up from the chair and paced the room.

She went over to the mirror and looked at her reflection in it. She was wearing a dress that Hook had given to her. It was bright red with black lace trimming and black buttons up the front. The bodice was very tight and the neckline dipped low onto her chest, showing off her bosom. She shook her head at her appearance. She looked like a pirate's whore in this dress, but she had to admit that it did flatter her figure. Hook had insisted she wear it tonight. He said no man would be able to resist a woman in that dress. She wondered briefly where he'd gotten the dress, but she supposed it didn't matter. The pirate captain had been extremely nice to her and it was beginning to make Wendy nervous. She didn't trust him and she knew that men like Hook were never nice to you unless they wanted something from you. She shuddered as she thought of what that something might be, but she didn't have long to think about it because just then she heard a commotion on deck. She raced to the door and opened it and peered out. Hook was already making his way down to her.

"Wendy, he's come! Get up here!" he demanded. Wendy's face lit with a smile of relief as she raced up on deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lost Boys were already scrambling up on the deck with their various weapons in hand and beginning to combat the pirates. Peter soared in the air, circling the ship with his sword out, trying to spy either Hook or Wendy. Tiger Lily and a few of the other Indians had also come to their aid and were on deck fighting with their tomahawks. Peter circled around again and swept his gaze over the ship, all of a sudden a girl in a red dress ran up on deck and joined Hook. Wendy. Peter narrowed his eyes as he watched Hook take her arm and lead her over to the foredeck, where he had a good view of the ongoing battle. He kept a tight grip on her arm with his good hand and two other pirates also stood guard beside her.

They're using her to bait me, Peter thought to himself as he swooped down and landed as close as he could to where Hook stood with Wendy. Immediately he was attacked by several pirates. He began to fight his way through them with his sword and soon a few of the Lost Boys and Tiger Lily came to his aid. His sword flashed in the dimming sunlight as he sliced at his foes, many of them were now laying on the decks injured. He glanced at Tiger Lily and the Lost Boys that had been helping him and nodded, signaling for them to continue fighting as he ran up to the foredeck where Wendy stood.

"Hand her over Hook," he said with contempt in his voice as he pointed his sword at the pirate captain. He glanced at Wendy and started a little. Now that he was up close he could see that she was wearing quite a revealing dress. He raised his eyebrows at her and then gave Hook a suspicious glare and stepped closer. Hook quickly pulled out his sword and he and Peter began their battle. Their swords clanked loudly together as they fought, each of them doing fancy moves to show off their fighting skills to their men. The rest of the fighting had ceased now and all eyes were on Peter and Hook. Peter did a somersault in the air and his blade clanked against Hook's again when all of a sudden, with a signal from Hook, a pirate standing behind Peter ran up to him and stabbed him hard in the back.

White hot pain shot through Peter as the sword sliced deeply into his back. The world seemed frozen in time and he collapsed to the ground, as he felt the blood pour out of him. Within moments the world around him faded to black.

"No!" cried Wendy and Tiger Lily and the same time. Both women rushed over to Peter's side as he collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness. Wendy took Peter's head in her lap and cradled it as tears streamed down her face.

"Why?" she screamed at Hook. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

Hook stood up straight and painted a grieved expression on his face. This was his moment and he'd better make it look good. He took out his gun and immediately shot the pirate that had stabbed Peter. The pirate fell to the ground as blood drenched the decks. Wendy winced and looked away.

"I, my lady, did keep my word. I didn't hurt him he did," he said pointing to the dying pirate. "And I've just punished him for his crime," he said and bent down next to her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as he laid a hand on Peter's arm. He looked into Wendy's eyes and smiled sorrowfully. "He was a good opponent to the very end," he said to her and the others.

Wendy looked at him in disbelief and her eyes flashed with anger. "Get away from him! Don't touch him! He's not... he's not...," she began to sob and couldn't finish her sentence.

Tiger Lily immediately took charge. "He's not dead yet. But we must take him the Medicine man immediately," she commanded the other Indians. They nodded to her and picked Peter up. Wendy ripped off a bit of her gown and held it onto Peter's wound as she followed them. A few of the pirates immediately tried to seize them, but Hook held up his hand.

"No, let them go," he commanded, watching Wendy go. It hadn't gone exactly as planned. The pirate should have killed Peter, but there was still a chance that he might live. He swallowed the anger that was building in him. All is not lost, he reminded himself. I'll just have to find another way. His eyes remained fixed on Wendy as she left the ship.


End file.
